


New York Dreaming (Rose x (Girl) Reader)

by drarryklainedestiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Slash, Singing, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryklainedestiel/pseuds/drarryklainedestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Madison Anderson. She has a crush on a very much straight Rose Weasley. Will she be able to win over Rose before her and her friends Jay and Rachel graduate Hogwarts and go to NYC to be stars?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. pancakes and Introductions

“Merlin, he’s cute…” Rachel sighed, putting her face in her hands, and leaning into the table. She gazed over at the one and only Scorpius Malfoy, a dreamy look on her face. “Don’t you think so, Mads?”

“Uh, yeah. Totally.” I said in the most convincing voice I could muster. She just looked over at me and rolled her eyes, then returned her gaze to Scorpius across the Great Hall.

He’s okay, looks-wise. Blonde hair, blue eyes, somewhat tall and built. Nothing special. “Stop drooling and eat your breakfast, Rach. He’ll still be there when you’re done with your pancakes.”

She grumbled and picked up her fork, starting to eat. “I thought you said you liked him anyways…”

“I do like him a little.” I said rolling my eyes.

“Yeah, sure you do. I caught you staring at him, why are you being all weird now?” She asked with her mouth stuffed with pancakes and maple syrup.

“I’m not being ‘weird,’ I just lost interest…..” 

That’s my way of saying ‘hey I never actually liked him.’ Sorry, I’m getting ahead of myself. I should start from the somewhat-beginning.

My name’s Madi. Well, my full name is Madison Anderson, but everyone calls me Madi. I’m a muggle-born, from the US. ASM (American School of Magic) first year was full, so I decided to go here.

I’m talking to you from my fourth year, pretty much since this is when I decided to let you see my life. Don’t complain.

I’m a Gryffindor, and one of my best friend is Rachel. We are in the same dorm and are pretty much inseparable. We are actually the only two in our dorm, and since our year had an uneven number of kids to fit in each room, we got our own! She comes from a muggle father and a wizard father, so she got a taste of both wizard and muggle worlds since she was born. She loves dance and wants to be a professional dancer when she gets out of Hogwarts. 

So she dances to me singing in our dorm. Yes, I am a singer, and a pretty good one according to Rachel and Jay. I should mention Jay. He’s my arm-gay. My other best friend. 

He has it pretty bad here because of his sexuality. All of the stories of Hogwarts tell of acceptance, but it’s a completely different place inside the walls. He’s been bullied ever since he came out publicly in second year. Honestly though, with his high pitched voice, I don’t know how nobody knew earlier. So he gets a few choice words threw at him in the hallway, (specifically by a certain James Potter,) and gets shoved into walls by Slytherins. 

Jay is muggleborn like me, and we both love singing. Since I’m from the states, I’ve been to NYC. Me and Jay and are going to go there after we graduate and try to get into some Broadway shows- Rachel is going to audition for the Rockettes. We’ll live together in an apartment and get jobs. Live the New York dream together, sharing take out food for dinner on the balcony at the end of the day. 

But until then, we’re stuck here. Stuck here as:

Rachel, whose dancing dreams are looked on as weird, and her overbearing, ambitious, and bubbly personality judged as geeky, weird, and annoying. 

Jay, ( as in the words of James Potter) the “lady-man,” and his interests in musicals and singing branded him feminine and made him an outsider. His sexuality makes him a target- even though he says it doesn’t bother him, I can tell it does.

And then there’s me: Madi. The quiet one. But you know what? I’m not quiet. I have big dreams of Broadway. I’ll be a star and live with my two best friends in the best city in the world. It’s just easier to be a diva in the privacy of my dorm when I’m singing then be judged for my dreams in public.

Oh, and there’s the fact that I have a crush on Rose Weasley. Making me, according to Jay, a “closeted-lesbian.” But whatever, she’s straight, and has a crush on Scorpius. Yeah, I know, like everybody has a crush on him. It’s aggravating as hell.

So I think you’re caught up now. Let’s go back to me and Rach at breakfast, shall we?

“Hah. ‘Lost interest.’” Jay slides in next to me. “Hey bee.” Bee is my nickname since I screamed when a bee landed on me when we were at care for magical creatures in third year. Just FYI.

“Yeah, LOST INTEREST.” I said with a pointed look at him. He’s the only one who knows I’m a “closeted-lesbian.” I’d like to keep it that way.

“Is there something I’m not picking up on here or…?” Rachel asks, flipping her blonde shoulder length hair away from her pancakes.

“Not at all, honey.” Jay says back to her, smiling sweetly across the table. He whispers in my ear when Rachel isn’t looking (when she is reaching for more pancakes,) “Rose looks cute today.”

I look down past him at the table discreetly, and see her with her long red hair in a loose braid. She’s laughing at something some kid said. God, she’s cute.

“Yeah.” I say burying my face in my hands and trying to kill my grin and the butterflies in my stomach.

“Lady.” I hear as I feel Jay being pushed into me. I look at who walked past only to see brown untidy hair. James fucking Potter. Great. 

“Idiot.” I call after him, earning no reaction. “Just ignore it Jay.” I say to him, fluffing his brown hair.

“Hey, I just styled that. No touchie.” He said, smiling at me sadly.

“These are SO good.” Rachel says still stuffing her mouth with pancakes.

“How many is that?” Jay asks, disgusted, his eyes squinting at her over the table.

“Lost count at seven.” She replies not looking up.

I whistle. “Wow….”


	2. Potions and Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madi and Jay are at potions class.

“So get a partner, and flip your books open to page 144. The Potion and the questions are due by the end of class for full credit. You may begin.” Professor Malfoy the potions teacher spoke over the class.

My hand immediately flies to Jay’s arm. I look over at him, only to see him staring across the room. At a certain Slytherin in our Gryffindor-Slytherin Potions class. Five guesses who it was….. Yup. Scorpius frickin’ Malfoy.

“Okay, I’m getting genuinely concerned for the well-being of the majority of my fellow Gryffindors.” I say, sarcasm in my voice.

“What….? Why? Did the Potter squad replace the pumpkin juice with mouthwash again because I swear to God if-”

I cut him off, “No. Much, much worse.” I say, with sarcastic wide eyes.

“Spit it out bee.” He commands, his voice breaking at the end, earning sniggers from the Potter squad a few desks away. He just rolls his eyes and glares at me to tell him.

“Just that half of the students have a thing for a certain blondie. You know, the smelly one that has an uncanny resemblance to a drowned ferret.” I say, flipping open my book to page 144.

“Oh come on! You know he’s cute. Just because you don’t order off of that side of the menu doesn’t mean you can’t admire the dishes.” He winks at me.

“EW. That’s like me telling you that Parkinson is cute.” I say with fake offense, my hand going over my heart. 

He doesn’t respond back, he just takes my book from me and puts it in the middle of the desk. 

“Turn the flame on.” He says to me, his gaze fixed on the book.

“No.” I put my nose in the air.

“Fuck you.” He says jokingly, and turns the flame on himself.

“Aw, sweetheart, you know I can’t do that! I don’t swing that way.”

“Just add the bloody wormwood.” He says, rolling his eyes and biting back a grin.

“Joost add da bloodie wormwoode!” I mock him in my best over-dramatized old-lady British accent, pretending to hold a cup of tea.

I grab the wormwood and drop it into the cauldron. “Okay….. what’s next?” I wonder aloud. “Hm…. maybe some of this orange stuff.” I grab the orange vial and pretend to pour it in.

“MADI.” He sighs, obviously annoyed, and swats my hand away. “Just let me do it. Sit there and look pretty, maybe you’ll get her attention.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” I sit up straighter, and fix my brown wavy hair over both shoulders, leaning slightly forward on the desk. When Jay sees me he bites back a laugh.

“Oh, honey, you look like you are either really cold or have been holding it for too long.” He laughs at me, shoving my shoulder a little bit.

“Holding…. it?” I wiggle my eyebrows at him.

“Bugger off.” He adds more liquids in blue bottles to the cauldron, then stirs it for a bit. “I think it is done……. Yeah. Mind grabbing a glass vial from the cabinet, bee?” 

“Fine.” I get up and shuffle across the dark room to the glassware cabinet. I grab the cleanest one I can find and head back over to our table. I pass a table with Slytherins, and then her table. HER table. Rose. I look at her as I walk past.

She smiles at me briefly, and I feel the all too familiar feeling of butterflies envelop my stomach. I smile back, and keep walking.

Jay is looking at me by the time I get back to the table. I give him the vial and he grabbed it. “So is it safe to assume you’ll be getting the vials from now on?” He smirks up at me.

“Shut up.” I say, sinking back down onto my stool, a blush creeping up onto my features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a review! Thanks for reading! <3


	3. Dorms and Amy Winehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madi and Rachel carry Jay up to their shared dorm.

“AHHHHHH!” Jay lets out a girly screech. 

“Sorry, sorry!” I say, re-adjusting my grip on his shoulders. 

Me and Rachel are carrying him up into our dorm right now. We have to carry, yes CARRY a screaming gay into our dorm every evening, so the stairs don’t turn into a fucking slide. He doesn’t feel comfortable in his dorm, since his roommates are basically some professor’s kid and the Potter squad. So, we moved his stuff into our room. Now we get him every night, and he gets a harassment-free zone where he can do his 3 AM yoga and skincare routine in peace.

“How much soup did you even eat?” Rachel shrieks, trying to lift his legs up so I can ascend another stair. 

“Not as much as you! You had THREE bread bowls of clam chowder. Not one, not two, THREE FUCKING BOWLS! And you have the audacity to call me fat.” He replies, lifting his head to look at her. 

“It’s not my fault I like food! It was really good. Like really good.” She says, her voice softening.

“You know we can’t belittle her for her food choices, Jay. She’s a compulsive eater.” I add.

Jay agrees, saying “The only reason she isn’t as big as New York City is because she dances twenty four seven.” 

“LAST ONE!” I call down, hearing Rachel mewl happily. I push myself up the last stair, and Rachel follows, pushing him back up the stairs. We set him down.

“Thanks girls.” He says, straightening his hair, and pulling his vest straight.

“Mhm. What would you do without us?” Rachel sighs at him, twirling her hair around her finger. She pushes open our dorm room, and runs in, flopping down on her bed with a groan. “I’m so tired…..” She whines.

“Poor baby,” I say to her, going over and petting her head. 

I start humming, and prance over with a bounce in my step towards the full length mirror I made Rachel drag up the stairs and hang on the back of the door. I make a fist, resembling me holding a microphone, and hum into it, my hand raising as I hum the high note.

“Whatcha singin’, bee?” Jay comes and stands a bit away from me.  
“Guess. My favorite Amy Winehouse song.” I give him a hint, pointing at him with my hand that wasn’t holding a pretend microphone.

“Valerie.” He says, rolling his eyes. “Your go-to shower song.” He replies, going and sitting on the end of his bed facing me.

“I’m going to pretend you aren’t a total stalker that listens to me in the shower since you live with me.” I roll my eyes at him.

“You basically scream the words, Madi, it’s not exactly hard to hear.” Rachel calls out. I look over at her, only to find her in a ball on her bed.

“Yeah, whatever.” I roll my eyes, and drop the pretend microphone, and run my hands through my hair in the mirror, still humming.

“Don’t just hum it bee. Sing. My ears have been assaulted by the grating voices of the Potter squad all day, I need some music for my health.” Jay says to me, his hand scratching his neck.

“Only if I have my favorite partner.” I say, hinting over at him with a wink.

“I believe that can be arranged, Miss Anderson.” He gets up and bows before going into the bathroom.

“TAKE A SHIT LATER I WANT MY DUO BUDDY.” I yell into the bathroom.

“Relax I’m getting our mics.” He comes back with my two hairbrushes.

“I CALL THE GREEN!” I yell again. He tosses the circular green brush at me.

“Well sometimes I go out by myself,” Jay walk forward singing the first part of the song.

“And I look across the water.” His arm goes out in front of me. I push it away, annoyed, and he smiles at me as he sings the next lyric:

“And I think of all the things, what you’re doing, and in my head I paint a picture.” Jay hit the last note, pretending to belt it out into the “mic.”

“‘Cause since I’ve come on home, when my body’s been a mess,” I grip my hips and shimmy a little.

“And I miss your ginger hair, and the way you like to dress.” I raise my arm up and down, gesturing to my uniform.

“Won’t you come on over? Stop making a fool out of me! Why don’t you come on over Valerie?” We both sing into our mics, our hands going in the air.

“SHUT UPPPPP! I HAVE A HEADACHE! MUCH HURT!” Rachel screeches from her bed.

“Ugh, fine, party pooper.” I bicker back with her. Jay takes my brush and walks back to put them back in the bathroom, coming back out and standing by his bed.

“I gotta change.” Jay mutters as he grabs his white and gray satin pajamas and heads to the bathroom. Rachel springs up and grabs her tank top and sweats from her nightstand. We have to change quickly since we are different genders, and as a rule of thumb, Jay always gets the bathroom.

I grab my cami and my shorts and strip out of my uniform, putting my PJS on. I flop onto my bed, and sprawl out with a short “Ug.”

“You two almost done?” Jay yells from the bathroom.

“Done.” Rachel replies, getting under her covers.

Jay barges out of the bathroom and gets into his bed. “Night guys!” He turns his light beside him off. I get under the covers, then reach and flip my light off. The room is shrouded in darkness.

“NYC for the win. 109 days left till summer. 1098 till our dream.” I hear Jay read off of the calendar he keeps on his phone.

“Wow,” I say as Rachel mutters “Encouraging.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to review/comment! Thanks for reading! <3


	4. Transfiguration and Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madi meets Dragon at a transfiguration class, and meets someone new!

“Okay! For this class, we’ll be working on a charm you learned back in second or first year. ‘Vera Verto.’ This WILL be on your final exam, so I thought we should review it, so at least half of you idiots will at least know what it does when it comes up on the practical aspect of your exam.” Professor Herason, the transfiguration professor, boomed across the classroom. “Now we are going to work in pairs!” I immediately reached for Rachel’s arm, and she reached for mine, (since Jay is not in this class, he is in an upper level transfiguration class.) “I will assign the pairs, so no one is left alone, even though many of you are just going to sit there and do nothing like toads.” I groan along with the rest of the class.

“Rachel and Meridith!” Rachel looks over at me with a sad face. Meridith isn’t that bad, she’s a muggleborn Gryffindor. At least she won’t get a Slytherin.

The professor called off more names, most of the Slytherins getting paired together. I wait, and then hear “Madison and Scorpius.” I feel my stomach drop. Everybody likes him, literally everyone. I feel tons of jealous stares, and my stomach drops even father. Great. Now I might get food dropped on my head at dinner like what happened to Rachel when she got paired with him for an Astronomy project.

“OK! Go to your partner and practice! I trust at least one of you remember it, if not, well, pretend to be doing something all class while I grade more disappointing papers, flunking at least half of them for my personal amusement.” I roll my eyes with a light chuckle. Wow. What an amazing professor we have. 

Scorpius catches my gaze and lifts his hand, beckoning me over. His partner must have already left. I get up, grabbing my wand and walk over to his desk, looking around the room as I go.

I sit down and he greets me. “Hey. I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy.” He puts his hand out, and I look at it skeptically for a minute before reaching out and shaking it.

“I’m Madison Anderson, but my friends call me Madi.” I say quietly, looking anywhere but his eyes.

“You shy?” He asks me. 

“A little bit.” I admit, looking up at him with a light smile.

“That’s ok. You remember how to do this?” He asks, picking up his wand.

“Yeah. Tap three times, then incantation, right?” I ask, grabbing my wand off of the desk.

“Yeah. We can use my owl if you want.” He reaches forward and unlatched the cage which holds his jet black owl in it. It flies out and lands on his outstretched arm. He turns toward me. “This is Dragon.” 

I look at him in amusement, “Dragon?” A smile playing on my lips.

“Hey, I was eleven!” He laughs. “You can touch him if you want. He might bite you, since he hates everyone, but you can try to pet him.” My eyes widen and he runs a hand through his blonde hair, shrugging.

I reach out to touch Dragon’s head slowly, and Dragon’s eyes follow my hand. I get about an inch from Dragon’s head when he leans forward and nuzzles his head against my hand. I smile and scratch his head, and when I pull my hand away, Dragon hoots unhappily.

It’s obvious Scorpius is stunned. “Wh-How did you…? I can barely get him not to rip my head off half the time!” He looks at me incredulously. 

“I must be the owl whisperer.” I reply. 

He throws his head back with a hearty laugh. “I guess so.” I can already feel myself open up, and my shyness sizzle away. He is actually really nice. 

“Ok, want to try the charm?” I ask him. He grabs for his wand which is sitting at the end of the table.

“Yeah.” He taps the owl once, and then Dragon lunges toward the wand, his beak snapping. Scorpius whips his wand away, and says “Dragon, NO.” He points to Dragon, reprimanding him, and Dragon lunges toward his finger. “UGH!” Scorpius says, frustrated. He puts his wand back on the desk, raising his arms in surrender.

I’m cracking up in my seat. He turns and glares at me. “You- the owl- bit- haha.” I choke out.

“That’s so NOT funny.” He pouts, slouching in his seat, his arms crossed.

“It really IS funny.” I reply, a smile still across my face. He smirks a little, but tries to hide it.

“Ok, Miss Owl Whisperer, you try. I’m not liable for any damage done to wand or flesh.” 

“Fine.” I use my wand, and tap the owl once, twice, and three times, with merely an annoyed glance from the dark animal. “Vera Verto.” I say, and I watch as Dragon turns into a black feathery goblet. I look over at Scorpius, a triumphant look in my eyes, and my chin high in the air. 

“I’m not even surprised anymore.” He rolls his eyes.

“Alright since you all wasted the beginning of our class time talking about things no one cares about we are out of time. If you did not get to do the charm that is not my problem. You know what else wasn’t my problem? Last year’s test scores! Your wonderful parents all felt the need to lodge a complaint with my teaching, just like I then felt the need to take a very long vacation to Guatemala this summer. Moral of the story kids: study or else I will go back to Guatemala, where I was almost roasted alive over an active volcano because the natives thought I was an overgrown chipmunk demon. Class dismissed.” The Professor then grabbed their bag and walked out of the room, bumping into the doorframe on the way out, kicking the door frame with a huff and arms flailing, then stalking down the hallway.

“What even…?” I began.

“Finite Incantatem.” Scorpius pointed his wand at his goblet, which turned back into a very pissed off looking Dragon, who flew back in his cage. “You’re pretty cool, Madi. We should hang out more.” Scorpius latched Dragon’s cage back up.

I was surprised and taken off-guard. Normally nobody is this nice to me…. “Yeah, totally!” I stutter out.

“How about by the Black Lake, this Friday at 8:30? I’ll bring food and stuff.” He asked.

“Sounds cool. I’ll be there.” I reply, getting off the stool and walking back to get my bag. He waves, and I wave back with a smile.

“Tell me everything.” A very curious and eager looking Rachel says to me as soon as I pick my messenger bag up and sling it over my shoulder. She links arms with me and practically drags me out of the classroom. 

“He’s really nice. We’re hanging out by the Black Lake on Friday at 8:30.” I reply, lowering my gaze as we pass the Potter Squad in the hallway, even though they don’t see us walking past them.

She looks over at me with her jaw dropped and wide eyes. “You’re going on a date?!?!” She narrows her eyes at me. “What the hell, Madi! You know I like him!”

…...What? “What are you talking about??? We’re just hanging out!” I look back at her, equally shocked as she is.

“Madi, you might think that you’re just ‘hanging out’ but that’s boy code for a date.” She says exasperatedly. 

“I’m pretty sure he just wants to hang out.” I say, rolling my eyes and shaking my head.

She pushes me with her shoulder a little, our arms still linked. “Whatever you say, Madi.” She looks down for a minute, then back up at me, looking in my eyes. “You know, if you do end up dating, I’d be fine with it.” She says with meaning.

“Oh my God. RACHEL. I. Don’t. Like. Him. At. All.” I reply, punctuating each word.

“Yeah, well then make sure HE knows that.” She says back to me.

I really hope she’s wrong. Because even though he’s nice, I can’t like him. Unless he magically becomes a girl over the next three days, I’m pretty sure he isn’t my type- and I have to admit, I don’t find him attractive at all. I just hope if he does like me and makes a move that once I shoot him down, we can still be friends. He was really nice, and I’d really like to talk to him more.

“I will, I promise.” I say back, turning to go up the Grand Staircase toward the common room, since Transfiguration is our last class of the day. 

“Ok.” She says, then looks up at me with a smirk. “What are you going to wear?” Oh God, here it goes…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


	5. Leather Jackets and Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madi goes on her not-a-date with Scorpius.

“CURL YOUR HAIR.” Rachel screamed into the bathroom, where I was putting mascara on in the mirror.

“No Rach- I told you I don’t really care about looking amazing for this.” I call back out, screwing the top of my mascara back on and putting it back in my pink makeup bag. I put the bag back on the shelf out of the two (yes Jay wears foundation and concealer) already on the shelf.

I walk out of the bathroom. Rachel gapes at me. “You’re wearing THAT?” She gestures to my dark wash skinny jeans, black combat boots, and gryffindor crest black tank top. “Isn’t it cold for a tank top anyways?” 

“Yeah... But it’s still fall.” I go to my trunk and flip it open, grabbing my black leather jacket. I hold it up at her.

“Don’t you want to wear something a little more….. fancy?” She scrunches her nose at me and my outfit.

“Rachel lay off. She’s wearing what she wants to wear.” Jay grumbles from the corner, where he sits on our blue and white polka-dot bean bag writing something on his parchment, which rested on a Potions book. 

“What’s got your knickers in a twist?” Rachel shrills at him.

“Rachel,” I say, warning her. “Stop.”

“Fine! If you want to completely mess up your date, it’s fine with me!” She stomps to the bathroom, her blonde hair streaming behind her, and slams the door angrily.

“IT’S NOT A FUCKING DATE!” I yell through the door. I look at Jay with wide eyes and a pained expression.

He just smirks. “Just let him down easy bee. He seems nice.” He says, not looking up from his book.

“Yeah.” I say to him, heading for the door, slinging my jacket on.

Ten minutes later I’m at the Black Lake, where he said we were going to meet. It’s just the right temperature, a bit chilly, but still has the fall warmth to it. The lakes’ waves lap at the shore. I’m confused though, I don’t see him. 

“Guess who.” I hear from behind me. 

I whirl around. “Hey Scorpius.” I say with a smile. He’s wearing a green and black flannel and jeans.

He holds up a wicker basket in his hand. “Ham and cheese okay? The house elves gave me this then kicked me out….” He trails off looking down.

“Yeah, of course.” I say. 

“Good,” he smiles up at me. “Wanna go sit?” He motions toward some rocks hanging above the shore.

“Sure.” I say. I follow him, and we sit on a large rock overlooking the water by a couple of feet.

He unpacks the basket, handing me a sandwich and a water bottle.

“Thanks Scorpius.” I say grabbing my food.

“No problem.” He replies. He throws, (literally throws) the basket back over his head. I let out a laugh at his motion, causing him to smirk at me. “So what do you want to do when you get out of here?” He then takes a bite out of his sandwich. 

“Well, I want to be a performer.” I reply, unscrewing my bottle and taking a sip.

“Like a muggle actor?” He raises his eyebrows.

“Sort of. Ever heard of Broadway?” I ask him, screwing my water bottle back up, and taking a half of my sandwich in my hand.

“Oh yeah! So you sing?” He looks at me expectantly.

“Yes,” I giggle a little, “I can sing.”

“Well I would ask you to sing for me, but I don’t want to be that guy…” He hints at me. 

“That means you want me to sing, right?” I ask.

“Yes.” He admits smiling at me and brushing his hair back with his hand.

“Can I pick the song?” I ask him.

“Go for it.” He replies.

I clear my throat and begin: 

“It’s nine o’clock on a Saturday, the regular crowd shuffles in.”

I take a breath, “There’s an old man sitting next to me, making love to his tonic and gin.”

I raise my chin up and close my eyes momentarily as I belt out the beginning of the next part, “He says, ‘Son, can you play me a memory? I’m not really sure how it goes…” 

I wave my head a bit, “But it’s sad, and it’s sweet, and I knew it complete, when I wore a younger man’s clothes.”

I look onto the water: “Sing us a song, you’re the piano man! Sing us a song tonight.” 

I glance over to see him smiling at me. “Well, we’re all in the mood for a melody, and you’ve got us feeling alright.”

I decide to stop singing, and say “alright, that’s all you get,” looking back at him.

“You’re REALLY good, Madi.” He says, scooting closer to me. 

“Aw, thanks.” I say.

“You’re gonna make it. And even though I barely know you, I fully expect a ticket to your opening night on your first musical.” He puts his chin in the air.

“Yeah, okay.” I reply, laughing lightly.

“So, you’re just gonna head for Broadway after seventh year?” He asks.

“Me and Jay and Rachel are going to live together in an apartment in New York City.” I say. “We’re going to get jobs there, and audition for stuff.”

“You were really great.” He says, looking into my eyes.

I awkwardly break eye contact. “Thanks.” I look up to see him gazing at my lips and leaning in. OH NO. ABORT MISSION. I stumble up and sprint away towards the castle, not looking back at Scorpius. Damn, Rachel was right. 

I find myself panting in front of the Fat Lady portrait. I mumble the password and go inside, only to see Rose sitting and reading a small book in front of the fire in an armchair.

“You okay?” She asks me, her taking in me panting and shaking a little bit. Of course I couldn’t help but notice that she looked stunning- the fire illuminated her facial features beautifully.

As soon as my body caught up to my brain, my mouth opened and I stuttered “Y-yeah. See you tomorrow.” And I went up the stairs to my dorm, to hear her reply “Yeah,” behind me.

I push the door to my dorm open, only to find Jay and Rachel sitting on the bed closest to the door. The only way to describe the look on Rachel’s face was ‘I told you so.’

“Don’t even-” I begin as Rachel says “I told you.”

We look at each other before Jay bursts out laughing. 

“I’m sorry this is just too perfect. My little bee rejected the hottest guy in school while we are utter rejects,” Rachel glared at Jay, and he said, “no offense, Rach.” He threw his arm around Rachel and said “she’s all grown up now, Rachie!”

“Oh SHUT UP!” I called as I stomped into the bathroom. 

I hear Jay’s voice call into the bathroom: “We’re turning the lights off and sleeping bee! NYC for the win. 103 days left till summer. 1092 till our dream.” Jay reads off of the calendar on his phone. 

“So not helpful with her mood Jay.” Rachel says sarcastically.

“I HEARD THAT.” I yell into the room, heading to the door again. “And I’m not in a mood!” I swing the door open and shut it, grabbing my toothbrush in a huff.

“Is she on her period or some shit?” Rachel asks Jay.

“Nah, we have the same cycles.” Jay replies with a smile, turning off his light.

“Smartass.” Rachel called out.


	6. Bullies and Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madd is forced to go to her classes, and the three friends venture down to breakfast.

“You have to go to classes, Madi.’ Rachel says from the bathroom. She’s putting on her makeup in the mirror, and Jay is combing his hair (with my comb, since he broke his using it as a microphone,) and I’m laying in bed. 

“No. I can live here until I’m 95 and I can die.” I reply. “I don’t want to see him, I feel so bad.” I roll over, facing away from the door.

“WHY? I think it’s hilarious.” Jay laughs in the bathroom.

“Not helping.” Rachel says pointedly at him. 

“Madi, come on. You have to go. I’m not covering for you with the professors.” Rachel whines a little at the end. 

“We have transfiguration today. You can watch Professor Herason scream at people.” Jay says, and I roll over back to face the door. That was one of my favorite parts about this school…

“Fine. Just so you know I’m not happy about this.” I say with a sigh, getting up. I grab my clothes I layed out last night on my trunk, and pull the covers over my bed half-heartedly. I pull off my tank top and pull on my white button up, fastening my tie on my collar after fastening my buttons up. I pull off my yoga pants I wore to bed last night and pull on my skirt, and after that, my robes, and my black flats on last.

“Good girl.” Rachel says from the bathroom, still applying mascara. 

“Woof.” I say in return, grabbing the brush I left on my night stand from when me and Jay preformed Bohemian Rhapsody last night before bed. I brush through my messed up wavy brown hair until I felt no snarls. “I’m good. Let’s go.” I walk to the door, only stopping once I heard Jay speak again.

“Honey, get back here. You look like a four year old finger painted your face with makeup. You forgot to take it off last night.” He beckons me to the bathroom with two fingers, looking around to find my makeup bag. 

“Ok, fine.” I say and walk into the bathroom. He points to the toilet, and I sit down in a huff. 

“Maybe just neutrals today Jay.” Rachel commented, studying my face. “Browns, black eyeliner.” She says, helping him dig through my eye compartments. They finally get the things they want, and Rachel gets to work taking my makeup off with a wipe. I relax my face and let them do their thing.

Five minutes later I’m all dolled up, and Rachel is pretty much pushing us out the door, muttering about how she can’t function without her breakfast.

I hang back on the way down to the Great Hall, listening to the two in front of me talking about songs, or Broadway, or something. All I can think about is how much I’m dreading Transfiguration today. I really don’t want to face Scorpius. I just feel so bad. 

We are walking into the entrance hall, with me still behind Rachel and Jay. We round the corner, only to find Jay being shoved into the doorframe by the one and only James Potter. “Faggot.” He spits at Jay venomously. 

I don’t have the energy to reply. I just flip him off as he walks past and rush over to help Jay up. He looks emotionless, but takes my hand when I offer it to him.

“Ignore it. He’s just a bully-” Rachel begins.

“Well maybe I’m tired of always being the victim!” Jay strikes out at Rachel. Then he lowers his gaze and says apologetically: “I’m sorry.” 

“Yeah, whatever,” Rachel says as she walks off in a huff towards the Gryffindor table, leaving me and Jay standing alone in the doorway.

“C’mon. We don’t have all day and the french toast won’t eat itself.” I start to walk in, and gesture for Jay to follow me with my right hand. Seeing his look of uncertainty, I nod at him again and say “Come. On.” He follows me in.

By the time we get inside and seated at our usual spots at the Gryffindor table, Rachel already has a plate stacked high with french toast, drenched with strawberries, brown sugar, and maple syrup.

“Merlin, Rach, how many did you have???” I look at her. 

“I dunno.” She says, looking for a knife to start her breakfast.

Jay reaches forward slightly to count the number she has stacked up. “Nine?” He says, shaking his head smiling. “You have the best figure I’ve seen,” I glare at him, “Sorry Mads,” He smiles apologetically, “But you eat more than the Potter Squad.” 

“Mhm.” She replies, still chewing her food. “And your figure is just straight up and down, Madi. With two bumps for hips and no boobs.” She starts eating again once she’s done. I look offended, but she just says “Oh. My. GOD. This is SO good.” 

 

“Deja vu…” I mutter.


	7. Transfiguration and Subpar Test Scores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Herason yells some choice words at his class.

“We will be doing the Vera Verto again this class. You’ll work with the person sitting next to you. It is my sincere hope that you can at least know what this does by today.” Professor Herason says. 

I look over at Rachel, relieved that I’m not with Scorpius. She just smiles at me, and reaches over to grab her cage containing her snowy white owl from the floor beside her chair. 

“Before you all start, I have some precautions that I need to explain. There are no words that exist in the English language to describe how disappointed I am that I even have to say these.” I roll my eyes. “But you poor excuses for wizards manage to somehow pass for fourth years but act like overgrown gorillas yielding their own feces and get away with it, so it really isn’t surprising these events happened.”

I chuckle and whisper over to Rachel “that’s a new one.”

She smirks at me and asks “wonder how long it took her to come up with that one…?” I just giggle under my breath in return.

“So, no casting on your partner. This actually happened. Not once, not twice, but three times with different individuals in my third period class.” He looks out, glaring at random people in the crowd of students. “You all look messed up enough as it is, I don’t need to see you all in goblet form.”

There’s some chuckles around the class, causing Professor to scream “IT IS NOT FUNNY YOU STUPID MONKEYS! Do I have to remind you what happens if I get in trouble again? I’ll go back to Guatemala, where I was almost roasted alive over an active volcano because the natives thought I was an overgrown chipmunk demon. Remember that story?”

There’s nods around the room, causing him to calm down a little. “Now do your stupid charm and don’t screw up. Maybe if we’re lucky we won’t have any incidents.” He glared at someone, “and actually try. I don’t want to get blamed for your shockingly subpar test scores again. I just said that your intelligence is finally being shown- your levels are equal to an iguana- but they insisted it was my teaching.” People snickered around the room. “So just try to make it look like you are smarter than an inanimate object. YES CARTE THAT MEANS YOU.” He yelled at a random Gryffindor in the front row. “Go.” He threw his hands in the air, and kicked a wooden chair out into the aisle that was previously next to his chair, a leg breaking off of it as it hits the floor.

I’m basically shaking from the effort it takes not to crack up when he starts muttering about monkeys and Guatemala and test scores under his breath.

“Let’s just do it once, then talk for the rest of the class, yeah?” Rachel asks me, sweeping her blonde hair off one shoulder with her hand.

“Yeah.” I look around the room, only to see Scorpius looking at me from his desk, his expression unreadable. I’m quick to look back down at my desk. I’m not dealing with that today.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment! Thanks! <3


End file.
